Holiday
by noraaah
Summary: A nice relaxing day with Mako would be nice.. if only she wasn't busy being the avatar


**AN: tbh i wrote this chapter out of bordem after reading a bunchhh of mako/korra fics tehe. expect more!**

"Thank you!, thank you so much Avatar Korra!"  
A man no older than 20 bowed, his smile reached ear to ear as he continuously thanked the savour that had brought back his bending.

A month has passed since the terror of Amon, a man who had a vision of ridding the powers of "bending" to bring "equalization" between non-benders. None the less, Amon was taken down, and the equalist group ceased to exist. No one is exactly sure what happened to Amon, since he had escape. Some say he had hidden away to change his identity, or he had eventually drown in efforts to escape.  
Either way, Republic City was now slowly recovering, and benders were getting their powers restored.

Thanks to Korra.

"It's my pleasure sir."  
The 17 year old smiled; a sense of satisfaction had washed over her as she witness the joy of seeing the man wiggle his fingers to see the rocks on the ground bend to his wanting. Korra was slightly exhausted she had to admit. For a full three days in a row, she was restoring bending to the benders who were a victim to Amon's attacks.  
With so much happening during the last few weeks, including the fact that now Korra was capable to Air bend, her role and duty as being the Avatar was taking new heights. When she wasn't restoring someone's bending, making public speeches, attending super fancy galas to celebrate her success, or just mastering her air bending, she found herself tired and beaten up, and only wanting to spend time with her bed. She was fully aware being who she was wasn't easy. She has responsibilities, jobs to carry out, and most of all she was the city's idol. She had to live to their expectations.  
With so much on her load, relaxation seemed like a foreign word to her.

"Hey Korra, Korra! How've you been?"  
The sound of her earth bender buddy voice caught her attention, regardless of the loud commotion of people still in line waiting for their long awaited powers to return.  
"Hey! Bolin! What are you doing here?"  
"Well nothing much, I was going to go get some southern water tribe food, wanna uh.. come you're done?"

Bolin had missed seeing his team mate and good friend. After Korra started taking on her "Avatar" dutties, as people would call it, he started to see her less and less. Even though the Pro bending season was done, he still wanted to find ways to spend time with her. No, he knew he didn't like her at all. After witnessing a horrid sight that he would rather not repeat in his head, he knew that Korra was in love with his brother and vice versa. It was hard for him to accept it, he admitted, and at times he didn't want to believe it at all. He was the one that met her first, and he was the one that was nice to her first. But all in all, Bolin knew that he couldn't change a person's will or way of thinking.  
But he could always try always…

"Um.. I'll see about that. Tenzin just told me last minute I'm booked for two more public gathering, and possibly another air bending session."

Korra truly did want to spend time with Bolin, he was like the male best friend she could look for to forget all her stress. But still, the slight disappoint she caught on Bolin's face did make her stomach drop just a bit.  
"Oh, wow I see. Well whenever your free you know where to find me, try to take a break okay?"  
He knew what his odds were anyways, he didn't expect Korra to eagerly dump her job on the spot, and run with him to the nearest noodle shop.  
"Yeah sure of course! I'll catch you later then? Just don't be too bored without me." Korra winked, and the somewhat satisfied earth bender smiled, he hugged her and wished her the best.

* * *

The line in front of her seemed to get longer and longer at the minute. She was tired, hungry, and all she wanted to do was to close her eyes for at least five minutes..  
"Avatar! I hoped you're not slacking on the job! You know you have another gathering to attend if you didn't know."

Korra signed. The last thing she needed was Chief Beifong yelling at her in the state she was in. She could probably give less than two poops about some dumb gathering she had to speak and then listen to people blabber about Republic City's economy and business and blahhhh..  
"Yes.. Chief I was fully aware of that. Tenzin told me. Don't you have some task force to boss around?"  
"I actually do Korra now that you mention it. Just keep focus and try to finish this batch by can't be late for the next speech this time, just remember who you are and what you have to carry out and—"

The avatar stared blankly back at the still talking Chief, she nodded to whatever she said, but not really taking any info in. Her mind began to wander as she started to think about _home._ The Air Temple in particular. Even though at times she can't stand the three young air benders, or Tenzin constant nagging or reminders, the absents of their usual presence did have an impact. She missed the somewhat carefree life, where she was in command. One activity she enjoyed was exploring the streets at night on Naga. Embarrassing, and not manly at all, she kind of missed traveling the city at night. The way the bright yellow lights contrast with the dark sky, and how lively everyone is around her, she could lose herself in all of the commotion in a peaceful way, if that even made sense.  
"Oh and I forgot to mention, Mako told me he wanted to have a word with you and-"  
"Wait WHAT? What about _Mako_?"  
"Now I've got your attention huh? Yeah the kid seemed kind of down. You should probably talk to him when you get the time."

Korra could feel her blood rushing to her face, she was trying as hard as she could to not smile and keep her composure, which, of course, is impossible since it was about _Mako_.  
Now there wasn't much she could explain about the situation with her and Mako except that after the two had confessed their love for each other, they haven't spent any time together since. She was always busy, and he was never around. She does call him from time to time when she isn't home at 2am, or when he isn't out at work, but it wasn't the same. She wanted so badly to see him, hold him, and talk to him in person. Her missing firebender made her feel special, regardless if she was the avatar or not. She yearned his careless smile, the way he laughed when she didn't get things, or how he would tease her to purposely get her angry. The way Mako had a secret protective side over his younger brother made Korra respect him even more, considering what he went through has a child. There was a lot more things she could daydream about him, but unfortunately she had focus.

"Oh haha really? That punk was looking for me?"  
"Yes in indeed, I see him hanging around the park a lot lately, you should look for him there."  
She couldn't think of any reason as to why he would be there, but seeing him was all that mattered  
"Thanks Chief, I'll finish this group as soon as I can."  
"Good . Oh and just a side note. Spend as much time with the boy as you can. Goodbye"

Korra looked back confused, did the chief just give her love advice? She knew she used to be Tenzin's ex-girlfriend , and from what she knows, the chief was definitely not married. Strange.

"Okay Korra, just a few dozen more people to go. YOU CAN DO THIS! FOR MAKO!"


End file.
